


Drabble #9

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Sam Winchester Reader-inserts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #9

Today was a rough day.

They happen sometimes still, even though you’re so much better now, three years deep in a relationship with Sam, than you were the day you met him or any day before that. Today, though, you just woke up sad and self conscious, and the feeling has gone away all day long. Sam notices- he always does- but he doesn't say anything. He always lets you come to him. Sometimes you need a little nudge, though.

After dinner, you start washing the pans Dean used. Sam comes up behind you at the sink, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing his nose against the side of your neck.

“What can I do for you?” he asks, lips and breath warm against your skin.

“Can we just cuddle and watch Netflix?” you suggest, still a little nervous to ask for this even after all these years.

“Of course. Come on, Dean can take care of these.”

You bite your lip, wanting to protest, but Sam just gently dries your hands and leads you down the hall to your shared bedroom. He gets everything set up on the TV before sitting beside you on the bed and pulling you against his chest. You go easily, tucking your head under his chin and breathing in the familiar scent of your boyfriend. You’re not even watching whatever show Sam put on.

“Is this okay?” Sam asks, one hand in your hair.

“Better,” you murmur.

“What else do you need?” his tone is as gentle as his hands.

“I think… pajamas.”

“Pajamas I can do.”

You laugh softly and let go of him. He gets pajamas for both of you from the dresser and helps you change- a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts for you, and plaid sleeping pants for him. He settles against the headboard and opens his arms to you, letting you set your head on his chest. His heart beats steady and soothing against your cheek. His skin is warm against yours.

“Better?” he inquires.

“Best,” you tell him.

He grins against the top of your head. “Good.”


End file.
